20 Truths on Various People AU
by GirlWaterShaman
Summary: Also posted on livejournal's 20 truths community, my deviantart page, simply love forums, etc....enjoy. Pairings are obvious when read.


Title: 20 Truths About the Rookie 12 and the Sand Siblings (And others) (AU)

Author: Marikunin

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. You no sue. We all stay happy.  
Notes: Based on the in-progress highschool fic that I'm writing for Naruto. It's called Our Class Rings. Go to my deviantart page under Marikunin and look at pictures if you want.

1) Naruto loves lacrosse. He loves the feeling of the lacrosse stick being like an extension of his being, catching the ball within its small net before swinging it into the goal. Some of his best memories of high school were on the lacrosse field. The others were with his friends. He's still making memories everyday with them.

2) Hinata has always watched Naruto. She first started to watch him in kindergarten. At first shocked by his gregarious nature, she quickly became accustomed to, and later, even enjoying the blond's attitude. However, the feeling of admiration began to grow. And grow. It grew until finally Hinata tried to drown it by joining the swim team. It didn't work.

3) Sasuke loves running. Especially jumping over the hurdles in his way. But he doesn't enjoy having to jump over Naruto's lacrosse stick, dodging yet another attempt by the attention seeking blond to trip him. For a long time, track and grades-in order to surpass his older brother-were all that mattered to Sasuke. But then, he saw Haruno Sakura laughing among her friends, surrounded by the spring's cherry blossoms. All that changed.

4) Sakura played tennis. She played to please her parents. She played because she enjoyed it. And she played it to keep in shape. But the biggest reason was so she could watch Uchiha Sasuke run during his track meets. However, she had to be careful. If Sakura got too into watching her crush, then she could be hit in the head with a tennis ball….again.

5) Neji was under pressure. He always had to be perfect. According to his Uncle Hiashi, a Hyuuga who wasn't perfect deserved to be disowned. After hearing this, Neji understood why Hinata became mute for nine months. And why his father committed suicide with only a note to Neji telling him to 'escape the cage.' It was why he began wearing headbands with the symbol for anarchy on them. Then a tomboy girl named Tenten-Neji forgot her last name-told him that anarchy didn't really suit him. He still doesn't know why he stopped supporting anarchy.

6) Tenten was a sporty type of girl. All sports, all the time. They enveloped her life so much so, that her parents began to worry about her. Tenten hoped for a volleyball scholarship. She was the captain of the girl's team, after all. Sports was everything. Until she spotted Hyuuga Neji playing basketball as she was leaving the school gym. The daze she was in when she came home confused her father and perplexed her mother….until she murmured said boy's name at dinner. Then they just smiled knowingly, and with a relieved glint in their eyes.

7) Choji has loved Ino ever since he was five. She and Shikamaru, his best friend, were the most important people to him aside from his family. They had stopped kids from teasing him in elementary school, and he stuck with them ever since. However, when the blond beauty became a cheerleader in middle school, it was only the longtime friendship between their fathers that kept them all together. Then in high school, Choji joined the football team for two main reasons: 1) To follow in his dad's footsteps, and 2) To get closer to Ino.

8) Ino is beautiful. She isn't vain, people just flock to her glorious, entrancing, alluring-ok, so maybe she is a _LITTLE_ vain. But just a little. After all, is it her fault that she is the most pursued after cheerleader on her team? No matter the fact that she 99.99.9 of the time turns the admirer down. However, Ino isn't a vapid blond. Oh, no. Her friends know that she has a penchant for flowers and enjoys having cinnamon on her pancakes. This is all true-even though she was voted 'Most Likely to Become a Model' by her peers.

9) Shikamaru is lazy. No doubt about it. His parents, friends, and seemingly even his childhood toy, a stuffed deer named Cloud know this. He's too lazy to join any sport teams. And the only reason why he runs the go/shogi/chess club is because their incessant begging was too troublesome. Despite all this, however, he gets straight A's in all of his Honors/AP classes.

10) Temari is a creative young woman. She writes…..things in her notebook that she carries with her all the time. What the things are, no one really knows. Not even her two brothers. All they know is that her room is full of notebooks from first grade onward-around the time when Gaara was born and their mother died in childbirth. They don't notice that Temari is fierce rivals with Tenten, constantly trying to stay on par with her on the volleyball team. And they don't notice, although they will smack themselves in the head later for it later, the glances and blushes that she directs towards a certain ponytailed boy that may, in fact, be lazy, but is there to support Temari when she needs it most.

11) Shino is a quiet guy. Even his best friend Inuzuka Kiba has remembered, maybe, 45 words from him in one year. And that's when he's talkative. But Shino is not a mute wallflower. No, he has interests. He is vice president of the school's environmental club-Kiba is the president-and wants to study insects in college. He even gets A's in all of his classes-except French, in which he gets a B. And according to Kiba, he has had a crush on Hyuuga Hinata since 6th grade, even though its unrequited. Both him and Kiba are content to be brotherly figures to her. Which includes protecting her from every eligible male on the face of this earth…including Uzumaki Naruto.

12) Kiba loves soccer. It is his life. Besides his dog Akamaru, anyway. Soccer, Akamaru, and his best friend Aburame Shino. Kicking a black and white ball across a field into a goal is one of his favorite past times. And really his only chance of getting into a halfway decent college, since his family has financial issues. Howver, this doesn't get him down. After all, having your abnormally sized great dane-mixed dog and your best friends and family cheer you on-or, in Shino's case, wave a small flag with a chibi-Kiba face on it-is worth all the troubles Kiba goes through.

13) Gaara is often called 'emo'. This annoys him. He is not 'emo'. He is not anything. He detests labels. Gaara also hates sports, which is why he's not in any. But he enjoys art. He _loves_ art. He'll draw for hours, from sketches of teachers moping over their morning lattes to Hyuuga Hinata taking photographs of a certain blond lacrosse player. His siblings share this creative trait with him. Sometimes, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou will all sit somewhere, and draw, write, or act in quiet. At least until the 7th period bell rings.

14) Lee loves Sakura. But he knows that she doesn't love him back. He learned this the hard way in middle school when she had shot him down in the cafeteria in front of his friends and her friends-and about half the school. But she did do it gently. Sakura and Lee, after all, didn't ask for about 150 something eavesdroppers. Gaara and Neji-how they became Lee's best friends, nobody knew but them-then comforted him. Neji suggested something to let out his frustrations and Gaara told him to go against the crowd. This may be the reason why he joined the school's wrestling team and started wearing 80's era clothing.

15) Kankurou is not gay. Despite all the rumours. Just because he sometimes wears facepaint and enjoys acting, he is _NOT_ gay. His friends and siblings will attest that Kankurou is straighter than a ruler. After all, Kankurou protests, why would he have old issues of the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Editions under his bed? This question, however, usually gets no response since Kankurou tends to ask astonished freshmen this when he goes into a rant.

16) Itachi is a genius. Even more so than Nara Shikamaru. He was stuck overshadowing his little brother, Sasuke, and frankly, didn't care. All Itachi really cared about was painting, watching independent films, and sometimes even pulling pranks with his strangely blue skinned best friend Kisame. The art teacher, by now, has gotten used to his strange and dark pictures of demons, monsters, and-this the instructor will never understand-mimes being torn apart by rabid weasels. At least, the teacher will think, Itachi's pictures aren't as bad as Gaara's drawings…..then Itachi will just stare in a mildly amused, yet inwardly perplexed way as his art instructor begins to twich, causing Kisame to laugh hysterically.

17) Kisame is a class clown. Not the outrageous, silly type like that blond Naruto though. No, Hishigaki Kisame is more subtle, and a little sneaky which his best friend Itachi likes. So much that sometimes Kisame will even be joined by the prodigy to pull pranks. Such as the one where their old, retired principal did the school announcements for an entire days length without noticing the fact that his toupee was dyed a bright neon pink and was askew-the teachers were too kind and worried about the safety of their employment status to say anything-until some giggling sophomore girls pointed it out. (The principal mysterious misplaced his glasses that day.) They never caught Kisame, by the way. Ah, good times, good times.

18) Naruto knew that Sakura didn't like him in _that _way. She never did. But throughout middle school and the beginning of high school, he tried to delude himself into believing otherwise. That is, until he met Hinata. Then, Sakura was all but forgotten, and his mind was full of a shy, yet beautiful girl that didn't say much, but was there when Naruto needed her.

19) Each student liked to decorate his or her locker to their specific interests and/or hobbies. Naruto's locker-what was visible underneath the dirty socks anyway-was somehow painted a bright orange, with his lacrosse stick lovingly placed within the chaos that was within. Shikamaru's locker was neat, with dust gathering on the bottom due to infrequent use, and a single photo of a cloud in the door. (Temari made him add a picture of her later in the year.) Tenten's door was full of pictures of famous female athletes, and-in the upper left corner-a tiny doodle of what looked like Hyuuga Neji, but not many got that close to be able to see it properly. One of the strangest lockers was definitely Shino's, who managed to somehow fit a small terrarium with his pet beetles inside-even though this was clearly illegal according to school standards. And don't even mention Lee's locker….

20) Their graduation was strange to say the least. Naruto had lost some sort of bet to Hishigaki Kisame and had to go walking around in nothing but a bright orange ribbon and his graduation cap all that day. At least it was sunny. Hinata had nearly cried-in joy? Shock?-when said ribbon fell off due to a random breeze. Sasuke, Neji, and the majority of the boys reeled in utter revulsion. Most of the girls felt like throwing up. Kisame took pictures for future blackmail and to document his newest success. Itachi had turned away feeling bored and went to go draw random pictures of weasels in graduation caps. Lee had cried anime style tears while telling Naruto to "reclaim his lost youth" but fainted when the ribbon fell. The principal, Tsunade, went home that day with a huge migraine. It was a great day.


End file.
